


Only Want You

by ofpixelsandscribbles



Category: The Royal Romance (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst and Romance, Choices: Stories You Play - Freeform, F/M, Fanfiction, Jealousy, NSFW, Romance, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:41:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26793055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofpixelsandscribbles/pseuds/ofpixelsandscribbles
Summary: King Liam and Erin are faced with each of their own green-eyed monsters.
Relationships: Liam & Main Character (The Royal Romance), Liam/Main Character (The Royal Romance)
Kudos: 6





	Only Want You

**Author's Note:**

> Setting: This falls in the timeline of TRR Book 2 - Chapters 1-4. *Throws a bit of canon out the window*. Some of the lines I have retained from the OG events, but I’ve tweaked a big chunk of it to fit the prompt which is excessive jealousy, as requested by @cora-nova. 
> 
> A/N: This is my first time to squeeze 🍋🍋🍋 in a fic, so please bear with me, if you must. 🙈 😂 Moreover, I’d like to thank these friends who really pushed me to go out of my writing comfort zone @lovemychoices @zaffrenotes and @pixieferry 💛 
> 
> * Please excuse the errors and typos I may have missed.

_Another day of being pretentious and faking smiles_. Liam sighed quietly to himself while he and Madeleine walked arm-in-arm around the garden.

It was the country picnic in Applewood Manor, and the young King was trying to muster the best fake smile he could while he and Madeleine, who was pretty much lavishing on the fiance label, made their rounds towards the other nobles. Since it was a send-off party before kicking off their Engagement Tour, it was important that they were seen together; and much to Liam’s disdain, he had to look the part of being in love to the ambitious woman beside him.

Despite it though, he would find himself sneaking stolen glances towards the spot where Erin and the other noble ladies were engaging in a conversation with Rashad and Neville.

 _It’s like she was really born to be a queen, my queen at that._ Liam couldn’t help a proud smile escaping his lips as he watched Erin in her rose-printed, light green halter dress, looking so dignified and confident; while she conversed with the two other gentlemen. He was momentarily cut from his thoughts upon hearing Madeleine clear her throat.

“Liam, sweetheart, it appears our dear guests over here would love to meet Lord Neville and Duke Rashad. If you’ll excuse me, let me just have a word with my ladies over there. For the time being, will you keep our guests entertained please?”

Liam met the expecting delighted eyes of the guests infront of them then turned to look into Madeleine’s sea green orbs. As he kept his stepmother’s advice in mind to imagine that one person he loved to be the one beside him, he looked at her in a way as if she was the best thing he had ever seen, accompanied by a warm smile. “Absolutely, my lady. I can take it from here.”

“Well, I am one lucky woman, aren’t I?” With a polished smile plastered on her red lips, Madeleine leaned forward and planted a gentle peck on Liam’s cheek before taking her leave, earning looks of awe from the guests in front of them.

As he glanced over on his right side, he felt his heartbeat stop for a split second as he caught sight of Erin looking to where he was standing. Seeing the pained look in her eyes, Liam knew she must have seen what Madeleine did. It frustrated him that all he could do was give her an apologetic look in return. This must be really hard for her too. They hadn’t really gotten much time to talk alone since arriving at the Applewood Manor.

He was hoping they would lock eyes a little longer but Erin had already directed her attention towards Drake who was already standing in front of her. She greeted him with a smile.

And then it was back - that dark, cold emotion Liam had been feeling and trying to avoid these past few days was back.

Although he was said to be the man who already had everything, Liam still had his fair share of insecurities. A cold sensation ran over him, his insides felt like they were tangled up in knots, causing him to feel some tightening around his chest. Being the man who was simply an expert in concealing his feelings, all of these sensations were new to him. For the first time in his existence, he actually wanted to explode. Liam wanted to throw a punch at him - to the loyal man who had been protecting and staying by Erin’s side during those times he could not.

But at the same time, the mere thought of this attack made him feel extremely terrible. How could I even think about such a thing?

Drake Walker was someone he never wanted to think nor speak about ill things of. After all, he was the most loyal friend he could ever ask for, and was practically like a brother to him. Liam knew he was the one who asked such favor from Drake to watch over Erin, and he knew he cared about her just as much as he did.

But what he witnessed from two nights ago at Fydelia felt different. It was something he couldn’t erase from his memory even if he badly wanted to, especially after the way he saw Drake looked at her; and it drove him crazy how he could not do anything about it.

 _That should have been me._ Liam remembered telling himself as he watched over from the balcony of his suite that night, his fists starting to curl on the side.

A loud crashing sound of metal utensils had momentarily distracted Liam from his thoughts. Across the lawn, he saw a caterer covered in curry sauce, a troubled-looking Hana and a scowling Madeleine. A crowd was starting to form around them.

“Oh my! I’m so terribly sorry! Please, let me help you clean that up!” Hana offered kindly as she extended a hand to the caterer who was already covered in curry sauce.

“This is a disaster!” Madeleine echoed in dismay, putting both her hands over her hips.

“It was an accident. Here, we’ll fix it no time.” Liam heard Hana saying apologetically before averting his eyes back to where Erin and Drake were standing from.

He noticed them speaking in hushed tones, both their heads peering carefully at the small commotion going on. Erin placed a finger on her lips, motioning for Drake to follow suit. He seemed to be hesitant at first, and as Erin was about to walk away, he grabbed ahold of her hand, and together they snuck away from the crowd.

Although Liam knew that it was for the investigation as Maxwell had filled him in on the plan, seeing Erin and Drake together would just never be the same for him. Not after what he had seen that night in Fydelia.

The fire of jealousy inside him just kept getting ignited and before it went out of control, Bastien appeared by his side with a curt nod. “Your Majesty, the King Father wishes to have a word with you.”

***

 _Whew! That’s finally over._ Erin heaved a sigh as she shut her bedroom’s door behind her.

Before stepping away, she turned the knobs left and right to double-check that the locks were functioning well and that she was indeed by herself. Likewise, she went by the window to check if there were any lurking paparazzi by the tree just like the last time she was here.

After all, the last thing she needed was an immediate sequel to the scandal that ruined her. Most especially not when she was just getting started in clearing her name. The investigation with Drake, Maxwell and Bertrand was surprisingly productive as they had gathered a particularly important clue which might lead them to the answers they needed. It still seemed like a long way to go but finding the ID of that reporter was a good headstart for them.

When she had ensured that she had the room to herself, she plopped down on her bed and found herself reminiscing the past few days since she returned to court. Being reunited with her friends after weeks of no contact was the best thing that ever happened to her.

 _And Liam. Oh Liam!_ Erin’s heart fluttered at the mere thought of him. Ever since the night of his Coronation, she was just happy that they managed to patch things up again. She admitted that she harbored some ill feelings towards him for choosing Madeleine and for not even getting in touch with her. That’s why when he sent her an invitation to meet him by the balcony the other night, she decided not to show up.

Aside from the fact that it was too risky, Erin still felt hurt and she thought that if Liam really wanted to see her, he would find a way to come find her.

It scared her of the possibility that Liam wouldn’t come since it would also be risky for him to be seen with her, and being the man who did everything by the books, he was highly likely to just let her go. But seeing him standing at her quarter’s doorway that night was more than enough for her to believe that he was still willing to take risks for her.

Even if it almost killed her for every second that Liam had to put an arm around Madeleine or even kiss her in public… just like what she witnessed at the picnic earlier, Erin knew she had to keep calm and be stronger than the green-eyed monster growing within her.

Before she started setting up her own pity party for one, Erin shifted to a sitting position on her bed and opened her luggage to start packing away for tomorrow’s trip to Italy. _This ought to be a good distraction._ She thought to herself and began humming to some random tune.

Just as she was about to pick up a pair of pants from her closet, she heard a gentle knock coming from her door.

“Liam!” Erin gasped in delighted surprise as she saw her King Charming standing by her doorway.

“Erin…” He managed to smile sweetly but Erin could see through the smile and felt that something was bothering him.

“Are you alright? Would you like to come in?”

Liam looked around the corridors to double-check his surroundings, and whispered, “Believe me I want to, but I don’t want to put you in any harm or further trouble.”

Erin raised an eyebrow at him and crossed her arms with an amused smile. “You’re already here. Wouldn’t it be safer for you to leave in a couple of hours, when everyone else is definitely asleep?”

“You make a good point as always, Lady Erin.” He couldn’t help the grin that escaped his lips.

Erin stepped back to let Liam in and gently closed the door behind her.

“Are you alright?” She asked with a gentle touch on his arm, making his tensed muscles relax.

“I…I am. It’s just that…”

“What?”

Liam sighed as he ran a hand over his dark tousled hair. “This might sound ridiculous but I just had to see for myself that you were safe and okay. Considering that the last time you were here…I wasn’t here to save you even if we were just in the same place.”

Erin beamed at him in awe and cupped his face on both her hands. “That’s not ridiculous at all. It’s very sweet of you!” She leaned in for a quick peck on his lips. “And, you don’t have to beat yourself up for not being there at the time. Drake’s got that covered already.”

She gave each of his cheeks a gentle tap before perching back on her bed to continue sorting out her clothes.

“Of course. _Drake_.” Liam’s lips formed into a thin line, trying his best not to scowl at the mention of his name while he subtly clenched his fists on his side.

To remain what was left of his composure, Liam shifted his attention to the bookshelf on the side. Maybe a glass of wine can help ease the tension, he thought.

“This room has a secret, you know.”

“Oh?” Erin looked up and watched him reach out behind some books. She gaped at the sight of Liam suddenly holding a bottle of deep red wine. “How do you know about hidden wine stashes?”

“I am a king. I have my ways.” He said, unable to help the proud smirk curling on the corner of his lips.

“Now you’re the one who’s full of surprises.” She teased as she watched him pop open the cork of the wine bottle

“Would you like some? Or I could get you something else?”

“I think I could really use a glass of red wine right now.”

He handed over one glass to her, then produced another goblet from behind the books and poured one for himself.

“Here’s to surviving the day.” Liam raised his glass as he sat down beside Erin on the bed.

“Cheers!”

They both clinked glasses and as Erin took a sip on her glass, her eyes lit with delight.

“Mmm, this is outstanding!” She giggled as she examined the contents of her glass. “You know, after having all those fine dining lessons with Bertrand, I almost didn’t want to see another bottle of wine in sight. Drake’s gonna be so bummed when he learns I’ve converted back to being a wine lover. He’s got no one else to share his love for whiskey now.”

Liam drew in a sharp breath, trying to shake off the new images which were forming in his mind. _First the smores, and now the whiskey. Who knows what else has been happening during these drinking sessions?_ The little voices kept murmuring inside his head, strengthening the imagery of the possible scenarios.

And just like that, he could feel he was about to lose his cool.

“You didn’t stay long at the picnic.” He cleared his throat as he swirled his wine-filled goblet, his clutch tightening around it.

“Yea. I had things to do.” She replied with a wink, as she took another small sip, letting the powerful taste of spice and cherry linger on her taste buds.

“With Drake?” Liam replied sounding more stern than usual as he remembered seeing them sneak away hand-in-hand together from the picnic grounds.

Erin’s eyebrows furrowed as she hinted the change in Liam’s tone and mood. She already got an inkling about how weird he had been acting the moment he showed up at her doorstep. “Yea…Why?”

“It seems the two of you have been spending a lot of time together.” Liam grumbled bitterly as he put down his wine goblet with a loud thud on the bedside table within his reach.

Something snapped inside Erin which prompted her to mirror Liam’s action and crossed her arms.

“Okay, that’s it, Liam! What the hell is wrong!? ” She hissed at him as she turned to face him. “Where is all of this coming from?”

Liam fell silent for a while as he stared back at the growing rage in Erin’s chocolate eyes.

“Oh, I don’t know. Maybe you want to start telling me about you being _awfully_ comfortable with Drake by the fire pit in Fydelia courtyard while roasting smores?”

Erin scoffed and pinched the bridge of her nose as she tried to keep what was left of her patience.

“Liam, are you hearing yourself right now? Drake’s my friend - our friend, and your best friend. He is a good guy and you know he’d been helping me out in clearing my name. Why wouldn’t I be comfortable with him? ”

“So is that why you were lip-locking with him that night!?” Liam growled in a deep loud voice, unable to control the rage he had been keeping in.

Surprised by his own actions and tone, he stood up from his seat and paced towards the window, his back turned away from her, trying to take deep breaths.

 _Shit, shit, shit!_ That wasn’t how it was supposed to come out. He silently cursed under his breath as he buried his face on his palms.

Erin’s insides shook a little with Liam’s sudden outburst. She had never seen him look this angry. Despite this, she managed to compose herself, although there was that look of mixed hurt and anger in her eyes. As far as she was concerned, no such thing happened.

Yet here was Liam who seemed to be questioning her loyalty. Tears threatened to form in the corner of her eyes upon hearing his words, but instead of crying, her voice roared back with fuming rage.

“That never happened! Do you really think we’d go behind your back and do that!?” She pulled him by the arm so he would turn around to face her.

“I was standing at the balcony of my room that night, getting some fresh air and thinking about how I can further make things up for you given our messed-up circumstances. And then when I looked down, I saw you and Drake by the fire pit…How close your faces were that night and…” Liam’s jaw clenched as he recalled the memory, gritting his teeth.

“What are you talking about?” Erin’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion as she tried to recall the events of that evening.

**TWO NIGHTS AGO**  
**Fydelia Estate**

  
_After catching up with Hana over some hot chocolate drinks at her room, Erin decided to get some fresh air by herself later that evening. Her feet led her to the deserted Fydelia courtyard._

_It had been an overwhelming few days for her since her public appearance. All eyes of the court and the media had been on her since then, and it felt nice for her to finally have that time to herself. There was no Bertrand to constantly remind her of courtly decorum, at least._

_As she was getting lost in her thoughts, Erin suddenly bumped into a tall figure. She felt two warm, rough hands holding her by the shoulders. When she looked up, she saw a man wearing that all-too-familiar denim jacket over white shirt and jeans._

_“Collins…”_

_“Drake!” Erin gaped at the sight of him, unable to contain the surprise._

_A flustered look passed by Drake after noticing his hands had been lingering too long on her shoulders. He instantly dropped them down to his side._

_“Hey! I’m so glad to see you!” She echoed sincerely as he was the last member of her group of friends she had finally seen._

_“Easy, there.” Drake rolled his eyes._

_“Are you honestly going to tell me you didn’t miss me?” She teased, raising an eyebrow at him._

_“I didn’t say that.”_

_“So what are you saying?”_

_“You’re a sight for sore eyes, okay? Happy now?”_

_“Very.” Erin chuckled at his snide remark. Typical Drake._

_“It’s good to see you smile. After everything that happened…I know it must’ve been terrible for you. If there’s anything I can do to help…I want to do it.” Drake said, putting his hands inside his pockets._

_“Thank you.”_

_“You know I care about your happiness, and Liam’s too. It’s making me furious that this is happening to the two of you!” Drake’s eyebrows furrowed after recalling the events of the past few weeks, his eyes almost burning with rage. He glanced back at Erin, his eyes softening as he gently patted her on the shoulder. “So just know…I’m here for you.”_

_A grateful smile curled up on Erin’s lips as she looked up at Drake, noting how lucky she and Liam were for having such a loyal friend like him. She owed him far too many times, particularly that night Tariq invaded her personal space. Even though she wasn’t able to return his feelings after he tried to confess to her that night, Erin knew Drake was a true friend for keeps, and her admiration grew for him even more for respecting her decision._

_“When I catch who’s responsible for this…” Erin’s fists clenched to her side as she was reminded by the people responsible for framing her._

_“Believe me, they’ll have a lot to answer for.”_

_“But then…I don’t even know how many people are involved.” She sighed, suddenly feeling overwhelmed._

_“Hey, don’t get discouraged.” Drake began, trying his best to sound as encouraging as he could. “You’ve got me, Maxwell, Bertrand, and Hana helping you, not to mention Liam. I know it might not have seemed like it after the ball…”_

_“Well, it was strange that I didn’t hear from anyone.”_

_“Liam said we had to be careful. He takes your safety very seriously. We all do. You should’ve been with us that night, after the Coronation. Then you wouldn’t have any doubts. ”_

_“You’ll have to tell me about it sometime.” Erin said with a grim look._

_There was still that lingering pain, especially since Liam was officially engaged to Madeleine. Even though she already knew the consequences of this current set-up she agreed to be into, seeing them together felt like a hard kick to the gut for every single time she saw them._

_“Anytime. You look like you could use some cheering up.” Drake’s eyes motioned to the fire pit at the corner, animatedly telling her how it would be perfect for making homemade s’mores._

_“I’ll make you the best s'mores of your life and tell you everything about you missed!”_

_“You’re lucky I love s’mores!”_

_As Drake headed back to the estate to get the needed ingredients, Erin went to wait by the fire pit, and stretched out her palms to keep herself warm._

_A few minutes later, Drake returned with a bag filled with sticks, graham crackers, marshmallows and chocolates. “Everything we need for a perfect night by the fire…and a perfectly innocent reason for us to be out here together.”_

_“And not discussing courtly intrigue.”_

_They rummaged through the bag of goods and started assembling each of their own s’mores. Erin grabbed a stick and stuffed a marshmallow onto it, then held it up by the fire._

_“You’re going to burn it if you tilt it like that.” Drake eyed her stick with caution._

_After hearing stories about him making hundreds of smores and how he had basically claimed to be a s’mores expert, Erin accepted Drake’s offer to make the s’mores for her instead._

_In between stories from Drake’s childhood, they sat closely in comfortable silence as they waited for their marshmallows to be cooked. Erin snuck a glance up at him and smiled to herself as she thought he was the best guy friend she could ever ask for._

_“Looks like it’s time.” He said, and started reaching for the graham crackers while Erin pulled the marshmallow sticks out of the fire._

_“M’lady.” Drake handed the perfectly stacked up s’mores to Erin, to which she instantly accepted._

_The sight of oozing marshmallows and drizzled chocolate made her mouth water so much that she found herself taking a big bite. Her eyes lit with delight as she chewed with satisfaction._

_“Delicious!”_

_“I’m glad I didn’t disappoint.” Drake said with a wide smile before taking a bite of his._

_Erin took another big bite and as she was happily chewing, Drake noticed a big chocolate stain running from the corner of her lower lip going up a little bit to her cheek._

_“Uhh, Collins. There’s something on your…” He trailed off as he tried to point at her stained cheek._

_“Hmm?” She hummed in between munches as she held the last remains of her s’mores on both hands._

_Drake then leaned closer to her and swiped his thumb up to wipe off the stains. Upon realizing the remaining little distance between them, he blushed furiously and immediately retreated back to his spot. He cleared his throat and silently hoped it didn’t make things awkward._

_“Sorry… I just couldn’t stand seeing that mess.”_

_“Well, for one who’s trying to become queen, I’m one sloppy eater, aren’t I?” Erin tossed the last piece of her smores in her mouth, chuckling amusedly as she bent over and grabbed the box of tissue sitting next to Drake. “I hope Liam won’t be too ashamed of me._

_“Heh.” Drake laughed and shook his head at her humor. “I’m 100% sure Liam wouldn’t mind that. He adores you.”_

_With a flushed smile, Erin dabbed her lips with tissue then cleared her throat. “So you were going to tell me what happened when I was dragged out of the Coronation?”_

_“Yeah. Let’s see…By the time I escaped security, your car was already driving away…”_

**END OF FLASHBACK**

  
“Drake told me everything that happened the night of your Coronation after I got dragged away. I don’t know how you’ve seen it from your balcony but we never kissed that night! He just tried to remove some chocolate stains off my cheek.” Erin explained, the frustration strongly evident in her voice.

“That still doesn’t make me comfortable. I don’t like the way he’s been looking at you, Erin.” Liam exhaled sharply and looked at her tear-filled eyes. “ _I don’t fucking like it._ ”

Erin turned away and faced the wall, feeling even more enraged.

“Well guess what?” She turned back to face him sharply with crossed arms. _“I_ don’t _fucking_ like it either when you wrap your arms around Madeleine and when you kiss her for REAL.”

Liam’s head snapped, knowing Erin had hit the harsh truth. “You know the circumstances, Erin. I don’t have any romantic feelings for her!”

“How is that any different from mine then, huh? I don’t have any romantic feelings for Drake either.”

“But he has feelings for you, doesn’t he?” Liam eyes became darker as it got filled with jealousy.

Erin fell silent as her heart thumped loudly in her chest. As much as she wanted to be completely honest with Liam about everything, including his best friend’s confession to her, she didn’t know if this was the right time to let him know.

“Does he?” Liam repeated himself, his facial expression stoic and his voice filled with strong authority. “I saw the way he would look at you, Erin. It’s the exact same look I’m wearing whenever I’d lay my eyes on you.”

I guess it’s now or never. Erin took a deep breath and closed her eyes, releasing a pained whisper. “Yes. He used to but— “

Liam exhaled sharply and cursed under his breath. “Great! Just fucking great!”

“Liam, you’re starting to go way out of line. What has gotten into you?” Erin asked incredulously. She ran a hand over her dark locks, resisting the urge from yanking them out of frustration.

“You want to know what’s wrong!?” Liam’s eyes gazed intently into hers, a mixture of pain, sadness, and anger lingering around. “It’s the fact that you’re the woman that I love, but I can’t even protect you personally!”

Erin was stunned into silence once more at his confession, finally realizing where everything was coming from.

“I initially thought I have only failed you when I wasn’t able to propose to you during my Coronation, but…” He shook his head in dismay as he took in the sightings in Erin’s room. “Being in this very place reminded me of how I have failed you even more.”

His voice started to break but he immediately cleared his throat as he pressed on, taking a deep breath.

“While I am grateful for what Drake had been doing for you and me, I can’t help but be envious of him and your growing closeness with him. He gets to be with you whenever he can. For every second that I see the two of you together, all I can do is desperately wish that it should have been me beside you. I should have been the one to throw a punch over Tariq’s face when he attacked you that night. I should have been the one you’re roasting smores with at that fire pit. I should be the one you’re holding hands with as we try to solve this conspiracy against you. But then seeing you both being cozy that night — “

“Damn it, Liam! I chose you despite this crazy situation we’re in, didn’t I!? Isn’t that enough? Are you seriously doubting how I feel about you?” Erin exclaimed exasperatedly.

An icy, tense silence filled the room as they stood face to face. Liam was left speechless at Erin’s words, a series of regretful thoughts starting to take over his senses.

”For the last time, Drake and I are just friends. Nothing indecent _ever_ happened between us. For the record, he will never betray you, and neither will I. I love you just the way you are, Liam.”

Erin closed her eyes, her lips curling into a sad smile.

“But if you don’t believe that, I believe this conversation isn’t going anywhere. Now It would be rude of me to ask His Majesty to leave, so with all due respect, please excuse me while I take my leave.”

As she was about to storm out of the door, Liam instantly grabbed her tightly by the hand and tried to make her face him.

“Erin, wait!”

“Not now, Liam.” Erin tried to push him away, but much to her disadvantage, Liam’s grip was stronger.

“Look, I’m sorry.” He cupped her face in between his hands and started planting soft kisses on her lips.

Out of her anger, it took every will from Erin to not return the gesture, but it didn’t stop Liam to keep trying. His kisses would sometimes land on her cheek, or on the tip of her nose.

“I didn’t mean to make you feel like I doubted you. I admit it was insane of me to behave that way. I may be a King but I’m still a man after all. I’m sadly still prone to jealousy, especially when it concerns you. Plus, you’re right. Drake is a good guy, and after everything, he’s done for you, it’s not impossible for you to have feelings for him too. Because of my poor judgment of the situation, I got blinded by jealousy. It scared me…thinking how I might lose you to Drake…for good.”

He took a short pause as he tried to get a hold of Erin’s gaze. “I’m that crazy about you, Erin Collins. I don’t want to lose you. Ever.”

Erin looked deep into his apologetic eyes filled with longing. She was still mad but as Liam leaned closer once more to catch her lips, she finally caved in as she found herself returning his kisses.

Pleased with her response, Liam took advantage of the moment and gently pushed her back against the wall, turning the kiss into a deep and searing one.

“Liam, we, OH— .” Erin attempted to speak in between kisses but she was instantly cut short when Liam took this chance to slide in his tongue into her mouth, making her moan in pleasure.

“You wanted to say something, my love?” As they pulled apart, Liam whispered huskily as his teeth gently tugged on her already-swollen lower lip.

Erin gulped as she stared right back at his dark eyes, mirroring the thirst ignited within her; and just like that, she forgot what she was supposed to say and how mad she was supposed to be.

“I guess we can talk about it later, but for now I believe we were in the middle of something.” She cleared her throat, and circled her arms around his neck. “So don’t stop.”

“I wasn’t planning to.” In one swift motion of his hand, Liam tugged at the knotted tie just right above Erin’s nape and soon enough, her halter dress already fell to her feet, leaving her in just her black lace underwear. “In fact, I’m just getting started.”

He drank in the sight of her, biting his lower lip as his chocolate orbs burned with an unwavering desire. A tingling sensation took over Erin, making her weak in the knees as his warm, callous hands slowly caressed the bare skin of her back, his eyes not leaving hers.

“I love the way your eyes are only looking at me right now. You’re taking my breath away, Erin. More than you know.” Liam pressed his forehead onto hers. His hand reached out for her chin, pulling her close for another hungry kiss before softly uttering the following words over her lips. “I only want to kiss these lips, and I only want them for me. I can never get enough of you, Lady Erin. Remember that. I want all of you just for me. I only want you…and _I want you now_.”

It was like a swarm of butterflies were released in Erin’s stomach as she listened to Liam’s words.

“You’re as sweet as ever but just so you know, you’re still not forgiven…Your Majesty.” She whispered back teasingly, her minty, warm breath further heightening Liam’s burning desire for her.

“Oh? Then I guess I better work harder.”

“You can start with this.” Erin said as she started unbuttoning his jacket.

“Your wish is my command.” Liam said with a smirk as he immediately slipped off his black jacket followed by his white long sleeves.

Chills went down Liam’s spine as he felt the warmth of Erin’s palm running slowly across his chiseled chest, going down his well-toned abdomen before lingering over his sheeted rock hard length.

Closing his eyes, a guttural groan escaped Liam as Erin repeated the teasing motion over his crotch, before reaching for the buckles of his belt. She started unfastening the workings of his pants, leaving him in just his black underwear.

Liam’s eyes lit with growing anticipation as her hand toyed with the waistband, teasing to dip her hands inside; but only to pull it back out as she looked back at him with sultry eyes.

“So where were we again?” She smirked proudly.

“Of course. Ladies first.” Liam grazed his lips over each of Erin’s knuckles.

Not long after, Liam’s hand travelled down the curve of her hips, and further down south between her legs, where his palm teasingly slid up and down over the thin lace fabric covering her dampened heaven.

It was Liam’s turn to curve a playful smirk on his lips as Erin’s breath hitched at the electric touch. “Like this?”

“Hmm, you sure know where to push my buttons..”

“I hope I don’t disappoint.” Liam spun her around so that her back was pressed onto him, and his back against the wall. “Because you know I only want to please you, and only you.”

His left hand roamed freely on her bare chest, giving each breast a gentle squeeze. He left trails of warm kisses starting from her temple, going down to her earlobe and down to the base of her neck and collarbone; while his right hand slowly snaked its way down to the waistband of her underwear, toying with it for a bit before carefully slipping in his slender fingers.

“OH!” A sharp gasp escaped Erin as she felt two of his fingers in the flesh circling around her warm, slippery core, putting some hard yet gentle pressure over it.

“Liam…” She whimpered almost breathlessly at the pleasurable sensation that was starting to take over as his fingers continued strumming within the corners of her wall. Her back arched in response, resting her head on the crook of Liam’s neck.

“That’s right, love. I love it when you say my name like that.” He spoke in a low voice, before alternately nibbling and sucking on the skin of her neck.

A loud, shaky moan escaped Erin’s lips at the additional sensation it brought upon her. Her right hand flew backwards, grabbing a hold of Liam’s nape for support as her legs started to shake.

Her left hand went over on top of his busy hand as if further asking to go deeper. Following the silent language of love, Liam parted the entrance to her lips, and carefully slid in two fingers in her opening, and began slowly thrusting in and out of her.

Another round of tremors came over Erin as her hips began moving rhythmically with his pacing. Unable to comprehend any other words, all she could ever do was scream his name repeatedly in between moans and breathless sighs.

“Liam…Liam…Liaaaam!”

For every time she screamed his name, Liam felt ultimately satisfied that his fingers’ movements would increase its pacing while his thumb would massage over her clit repeatedly up until she came undone.

A muffled scream left Erin’s mouth as Liam gently crashed his lips onto hers, sealing it with another heated, passionate kiss.

Heavy panting and breathy moans filled the dim-lit room as they parted. With just one look at their dark eyes dancing with fires of desire, they both knew they wanted more.

Despite the shaking of her legs, Erin spun around and firmly pressed her body against Liam, locking her arms around his neck as she pulled him lower for some more kisses.

Both their bodies finding solace in the shared warmth, and Liam securely hooked both her legs around his hips, while taking a few steps forward going towards the bed.

Erin felt herself sank on the mattress as Liam deepened their kiss, her silky skin touching the cool crisp white sheet. Her fingers raked deeply on the skin of his muscular back going up to his scalp as she pulled him closer to her.

Liam’s tongue slowly flickered on each of her pink buds, making her back arched as she quickly switched to a sitting position. She ran a hand over his dark hair before he went back up to devour her lips once more. They both pulled back for air and soon, Liam’s hands reached for the waistband of Erin’s underwear, his wanting eyes not leaving hers.

“Ready?” Liam asked almost inaudibly in between panting.

“For you, always.” Erin replied back in a raspy voice as her hands met with Liam’s and together, they hastily pushed down the small piece of fabric out of the way, tossing it down to the ground.

In the same manner, they both stripped off Liam’s underwear, his erection breaking free and hardening even more at Erin’s touch, making Liam grunt in response.

Liam dipped in for one more tender kiss on her lips, before gently pushing her down to her back. Erin watched in anticipation as he positioned himself between her folded legs. He slowly parted them open, and ran his hands up and down the insides of her thighs, gently massaging them. He left trails of kisses inside her thighs, and made a quick stop by the wet entrance in the middle, quickly running his tongue on the wanting core up to her plump sensitive spot.

Erin shivered in response, throwing her head back to her pillow.

“Oh god, Liam! Stop with the teasing already!”

Liam smirked at the way she was begging. “Patience, my love. Patience. I like it when you’re on the edge like this. You look even hotter.”

“You’re not smooth talking your way out of this.” Erin’s tone was growing more impatient.

“You’re gonna have to tell me exactly what you want.” He teased further.

“I WANT YOU NOW!” She growled at him.“I want all of you for me, every inch of you.”

It was just what Liam needed to hear before motioning to thrust his hardened shaft inside of her. As Erin felt his length slowly filling her in, she started humming to a series of satisfied moans and sighs.

Liam closed his eyes, listening to the pleasure in her silky voice as he sunk inside the warmness of her core.

“Fuck, you’re so tight, my love.” He grunted as he began rocking against her, then eventually bent down over her.

As their hips moved rhythmically in perfect sync, Liam pinned her left hand up as he interlocked his fingers with hers, his forehead resting on top of hers and the tips of their noses touching.

No other words were needed in the heat of the moment as the sound of breathy moans, lapping skins and the soft creaking sound of the bed filled the room. The soft light coming from the moon danced over their skins as they got in motion.

“Faster, Liaaam!” Erin pleaded below him.

Not wanting to disappoint her, Liam placed one hand over the headboard and started rocking his hips with increased pacing with hers.

“Don’t…stop!” Erin grabbed onto Liam’s well-toned guns as she tried to keep up with the growing climax.

“Hold on.” Liam grunted as he switched to a kneeling position and steadied her wobbly legs, parting it open even more before he continued thrusting as deeply as he could.

The atmosphere was getting warmer and warmer inside out, until loud groans filled the room as they came undone together.

Liam bent down over her again and with hasty hands, Erin pulled him down to plant a lingering kiss on him.

“Let’s not fight like that again.” Liam said in between heavy breaths as soon they pull apart, shortly burying his face on her jet black hair.

“Honestly…” Erin began, stopping for awhile to steady her breathing. “If this is how every fight of ours is going to end, then I think I wouldn’t mind having it once in awhile.”

She threw a knowing look over Liam who snapped his head back up in response, and together they broke into fits of laughter.

Not long after, they both fell silent as they looked at one another’s already softened facial features.

“So…am I forgiven yet?” Liam cooed as he leaned his forehead onto hers.

Erin stared into his twinkling, soft brown eyes which she missed a lot. “As long as you believe that I only want you and no one else… then we’re good.”

“I’ll be sure to keep that in mind.” Liam smiled warmly, planting a soft kiss on her forehead.


End file.
